Dark Foreboding II: Witch of Dishonour
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Lisas life from a witches POV (OC). A witch must keep her magic a secret but it gets revealed sooner than expected.
1. Friend

**Dark Foreboding II**

 **Witch of Dishonour:** Friend

„Iduna Ingrun Yolanda! We have a guest, come in for a moment" Mother calls me. I stop watching the river and go into the house. „Hello, Iduna" I hear Lisa greet friendly. _/I don't understand my parents... Inviting people is dangerous/_ I greet Lisa back and ask her to sit down. „Thank you, but I only wanted to ask if I could have some of the herbs from your garden. They don't grow elsewhere after all" Lisa looks at me.

„I'm sure you can have some. You are this villages doctor and keep us healthy... if we can help you we would be honoured" I bow a little. „Thank you, Iduna. But there is no need to bow. Every person is the same. I have my duties as a doctor and you yours as backer. We both keep the people alive, with medicine and food respectivly" Lisa explains with a peaceful expression. I help her search for the right herbs and see her off.

 _/I wish I could be a little more like Lisa... Everyone loves her and she can openly talk to every person. If only I had someone to talk to, someone I could tell my deepest secrets and they me theirs. Someone I could trust with my live... but such is impossible. I must never tell anyone. That or I and my family face Death/_ I sigh sadly and go back to the river. _/How free they are. They can swim to whereever they want and nothing stops them. Between fish, there surely are no secrets they must keep/_ I stare into the flowing water, not noticing night fall until my father comes up to me and brings me home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Here" I give my costumer the loaf of bread and take the payment. „Thank you, please come again" I shout after him. That was the last costumer and so I close the shop. I return home to be greeted by emptyness, I sigh „And tomorrow will be another lonly birthday... Why are mother and father always away when I get older?" I go upstaired and fall onto my bed. My elbow- long, black hair sprawls across the bed. I curl up and sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Knock! Knock!_ I hear someone knocking on the door _Knock! Knock! Knock!_  
It doesn't stop and I walk to the door and open it. „Good Day, Iduna!" I'm greeted by Lisas smile „Happy 16th Birthday!" she exclaims and I look at her shocked. Lisa seems to regognize this and simles warmly „I heard your parents talk about it three days ago. Here" she holds out some salve „It is not much but all I could prepare on such a short notice. It helps when have open wounds." I stare at her disbelieving „Tha- thank you, Lisa!" I hug her and start crying, nobody ever gave me a present before. I stop aprubtly, remove myself from her and rub my eyes „I'm sorry! Please come in" I invite her. Lisa walks in and I close the door.

 _/To talk with Lisa is really nice/_ I note, we have met more often since my birthday _/I think we could even be friends. I may not be able to tell her my secret but that is fine, as long as I can be her friend../_ I close the shop for today and head to Lisas house. I knock and her father opens me the door „Iduna! How good to see you again! Please come in, Lisa is in her room" he lets me in. „Thank you" I bow and go to Lisas room. I knock and enter. „Hello, Iduna. How fares you?" She questions. „Good. May I assume the same for you?" I ask back. She laughs „Yes, you may. Even if I were not at best health, I would know how to take care of myself. I'm a doctor after all".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year passes and I am 17 years old now. I currently help Lisa pick some herbs in my garden, we engage into a conversation from time to time, not seeing the wolf that sneaks up to us. I only notice it as it jumps to attack. Out of panik, I forget Lisa beside me and bind the wolf with a spell, I release the wolf when I see that it gives up. I sigh in relief as I see Lisa staring at me from the corner of my eye. Panik grips me again, I try to think of something.

„What was that light? Iduna, you... are you a... witch?" Lisa wonders uncertain. My chest tightens and I forget to breathe, Lisa sees this and grabs me by the shoulders, shaking me back to realtity. I start crying „Lisa... I- I... That was... It is true I AM a witch... Please! Keep this to yourself!" I beg her, but Lisa only hugs me „It's okay, Iduna" She calms me down „I know that you mean no harm to the people. You never attacked anyone, even those you don't like and only bound the wolf instead of killing it.

You have a kind heart and are not evil, no witches are, the belive that they are evil is just one of mankinds faults. I know that you're a person just like me, you only have a few special powers" she reassures me kindly. I hug her back and cry even harder „Thank you Lisa..." I manage to say through my sobbing „Thank you so much...".


	2. Approvel

**Witch of Dishonour:** Approvel

Another year passes and Lisa kept my secret. Today I stand in front of four little graves, my parents and Lisas parents names written on it. They died during a trip to another village, they were killed by bandits. I start to sob and break out into tears. „It is okay to cry. It helps us get stronger" Lisa wispheres from behind me and places flowers on the graves. „I know... it is just so unbearable... I couldn't say goodbye to them... nor was I there for them when they died" I weep into my hands.

„Miss Yolanda? If you would like to follow me" The villages cleric asks me. „Of course" I stand up and wave to Lisa as I leave with the cleric. As we arrive in the church, he speacks to me again „We would like to request something from you, Miss Yolanda" he starts „The neighboring village has little food it asked if we could trade with them. The whole village agreed and the only one left to agree is you". „Of course I agree. We have to help those in need after all" I bow and the cleric laughs good- heartly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/I haven't seen Lisa since a while because of the village trading/_ I laugh _/But it seems she is doing good. I heard she has a suitor and wants me to meet him tomorrow because she wants my approvel... and I will give it if he is good enough/._

The next day, I walk to Lisas house and enter, closing the door behind me. She sits there across from a man. I freeze / _I have never been in the presence of one... but there's no mistaking it!/_ I stand before Lisa and hold out my arm in case I need a spell „Be gone, Foul Creature!" I shout out and the man laughs „I mean it! **Go** or I _will_ destroy you... Vampire!" He continues to laugh and I prepare to cast a spell. Lisa rushes in front of me „It's okay, Iduna!" she reassures me but I don't listen „Iduna, I _know_ what he is. Please, stop" she begs and I stop my spell in shock _/She knows!?/_

„What she says is true, young witch" the man speaks up and Lisa moves over to him „You do not need to worry for your friend. My name is Dracula Vladimir Tepes, it is a pleasure to meet you!" he exclaimes. „Y- yeah..." I stutter, not getting the situation „I am Iduna Ingrun Yolanda..." „Iduna" Lisa speaks up „The reason I asked you to come. I would like your approvel to marry him since you are my closest friend" she finishes.

 _/Huh?/_ my brain stops working for a moment „...WHAT?! Lisa you cannot! He is a _Vampire!_ He will kill you!" I try to reason with her but Dracula laughs „I would never harm her. If I wanted to I could have already done so and would not sit here. But if you are against it I will hold myself back concerning the marriage" he tells me calm. I close my eyes, as I open them again I look to Lisa who begs me with her eyes „Lisa... Are you about this? Do you really love him?" I ask her „Yes, I do" Lisa answeres confident.

„Then I have no reason to hold you back. You have my approvel" I tell them. Lisa hugs me tight „Thank you, Iduna" she thanks me. „You have my thanks as well" Dracula throws in calm. I turn to Lisa „Lisa? If he ever bothers you or does something unacceptable... tell me and I will help" I say to her and she nods grateful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The marriage between Lisa and Dracula is announced and the preparations begin. A few days later, the wedding begins and after it is fullfilled, the guests talk with each other.

I see Dracula go into the building and follow him unnoticed „Dracula" I catch up to him, he turns around and I take a deep breath „Promise me that you will protect her with your life. Swear it" I command him with a glare promising death should he refuse. „There is no need to glare at me. I swear it to you more than happily, Lady Yolanda. I swear it to you here and now that I will do everything to protect Lisa, I would even give my life to keep her safe"


	3. Adrian

**Before I completly forget it: I do not own Castlevania.**

 **The picture of this story is Iduna in her usual clothes.**

* * *

 **Witch of Dishonour:** Adrian

„Puh!" I smile, there had been many costumers today and I could finally close the shop. I go to Lisas house. She still lives in the village even though she married Dracula _/At least he is keeping his promise!/_ I think with a huff. As I am about to open the door, Lisa already opens it „Iduna!" she exclaimes happy „I was just about to visit you, I need to tell you something!" she drags me into the house and closes the door. She grins widely „I have not even told Vlad about it since I do not know how to tell him. You need to help me with that!" she asks of me. „What is it?" I wonder grabbing her hands. „I am pregnant" she smiles at me unsure. I look at her and try to progress what she just said, a shiver runs down my spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Lisa! You are back. And you are here as well, Lady Yolanda! Please, be my guest, you look tired" Dracula greets us and hugs Lisa. I still haven't regained my composture from the earlier shock... but it can't be helped. „Dracula" I catch his attention „Lisa has something _important_ to tell you...".

Dracula turns back to Lisa who looks at me uncertain. I smile at her, wishing her luck. „Vlad. I- I am... with... child" Lisa stutters out a sentence after a while. Dracula seems to have turned to stone... „What?!" ...or not.

 _/In the end, Lisa got him to accept it. Well,it **is** impossible to deny her something/ _I smile to myself on my way home. The demons behind me seem to think I am unaware of their presence, Dracula always sends them to accompany me because I am a friend of Lisa... that is what he says. _/I am a witch and I can take care of myself/_ I huffed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Iduna, Iduna!" a childs voice calls and I look up from the river _/Staring at it seems to have become a habit/_ I think while I turn in the voices diretion. The child tackles me and I loose my footing „You have become stronger, Adrian" I laugh at Lisas son. „Really?! Yippi!" Adria cries out in joy. „Ne, ne" he says „Tell me the story of how Mother found out about you". „But it is not interesting, plus, I already told it like... a million times" I remind him. „But I wanna hear it!" he pouts. „Adrian, stop pestering her" Lisa scolds him. Adrian looks ashamed.

„So you're going to the neighboring village, again?" Lisa questions as we sit near the river. „Yes, I do. But I will come back as soon as possible" I reassure her. „Do not haste because of me, Iduna!" she tells me. I laugh „As you wish".

The next day, I prepared for my journey. I bid Lisa and Adrian farewell. I head towards the neighbor village while I read a book I found in my mothers things a few weeks ago. I am mostly through but a few pages are left. In it are the basic magics that I already know and a few healing spells. I know all that stands in the book but I read it neverless, it is from my mother after all. I already looked forward to my return to the village...

 _ **I didn't know anything, I should have never left her...**_


	4. Goodbye Beginning

**Last chapter! Thanks for the super reviews!**

 **Now I kind of feel a bit bad because of this being the end already and all... sorry.**

 **Witch of Dishonour 2 chapter 1 will be uploaded in a few hours.**

* * *

 **Witch of Dishonour:** Goodbye + Beginning

On my way back, I see remnants of smoke rise from the village. I pay it no mind and continue. The village comes into view and I freeze. In my sight is nothing but destruction, corpses lie everywhere. I slowly walk further into the village, I hardly make a sound. I look at all the corpses and feel terrible. As I arrive in the village center, I see where the smoke from earlier came from. The villagers burnt someone alive as a witch. I see a streak of golden hair and collapse onto my knees before the burned cross, I stare at it disbelieving. I feel so empty inside. I open and close my mouth repeatly, no sound comes out. Silent tears run down my cheeks but I take no notice of them „Lisa..." I wispher quiet „Why...?"

„She was a doctor. Woman with knowledge are rare. Most of all, Woman who know about medicine are often accused of Witchcraft..." I hardly notice Dracula who stands before me, I can only slightly make out his words with all the rushing in my head. I close my eyes and bend my back forward, I do not stop weeping without sound. Dracula goes a few feet past me and I hear him spitting out his next words „Iduna, I will destroy mankind for what it has done! I **will** avenge her!" He vanishes.

„Avenge her...?" I wispher while I open my eyes „You couldn't even protect her, let alone save her... You do no deserve to take revenge, you broke your promise..."

I stand up slowly and take the ashes from the burned cross. I go to the river near my house and bury her ashes before it. As I walk away from the grave, I stop for a moment „Lisa...

...

...

...

Goodbye..."


End file.
